


Donut Ninja

by tisfan



Series: Marvel Fluff Bingo [7]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Bakery and Coffee Shop, F/M, Fluff, Robbie is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 02:38:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19898500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tisfan/pseuds/tisfan
Summary: Robbie doesn’t care much about donuts, but Gabe does. And looking at the cute donut girl is an added benefit.For Marvel Fluff Bingo Square "The Perfect Nickname"





	Donut Ninja

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whistlingwindtree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whistlingwindtree/gifts).



The problem with Holy Roller Donuts -- aside from the name and the sign board that came complete with a little donut with wings and a halo and made Robbie wonder if he was somehow going to get in trouble, being possessed by a demon and all -- was that it had this reputation. For being the best donut shop in town. 

Which meant that the line was around the damn block practically. And it was hotter than hell outside (and Robbie should know!). 

He’d left Gabe in the Hell Charger -- because Gabe did not need to be out in the sun and getting all sweaty -- with the air conditioner running.

Honestly, as far as Robbie was concerned, a dozen donuts was not worth all this aggravation.

The line shuffled a few more steps forward as a woman left the shop with at least three dozen donuts tucked neatly in a bag under her arm. 

Which let Robbie get a glimpse into the store.

Donut Angels, the cashiers were called; and that one, at least, was one.

Robbie saw her nearly every week, her hair tucked up in a little snood, her halo perched on her hair, brilliant brown eyes glowing. _Daisy_ , her name tag said.

She was lovely.

He didn’t flirt with her while she was working, because he wasn’t that kind of asshole, but he did like to look at her, and wonder sometimes, if he’d ever meet her outside of work. Where he could offer her a drink and find out what she was like behind that halo.

“Do you suppose they’ll have any left?” the woman in front of him fussed. “I’ve been waiting and waiting and if they don’t have any left, I am going to give the manager a piece of my mind.”

Robbie made some sort of non-committal noise to that. He was pretty sure that, given the amount of business that the manager had to deal with one a regular basis, that the loss of business from one fussy woman wasn’t going to hurt them at all.

Once they made it inside the building, Robbie glanced at the chalkboard; it listed the day’s baking and how many dozen of each were left and he started mentally planning out his order. Three Oreo -- those were Gabe’s favorite -- three raspberry jelly, three plain, and three of whatever the day’s special was. He found it on the menu; caramel flan. Nice.

The woman in front of him hadn’t even decided how _many_ she was going to get and Robbie did his best not to glare at her in public. Robbie did his best not to glare at anyone, really. The Rider took any opportunity to Penance Stare people. And maybe, if it was just him, Robbie would turn the Rider loose. There were a lot of people in the world who deserved a little guilt. It wasn’t like anyone could kill him; he’d died already.

But Robbie had other responsibilities. He glanced out the shop’s window where Gabe was sitting in the Charger and singing into a hairbrush.

“And three dozen Oreo,” the lady in front of him said. Robbie’s eyes widened. He checked the board.

Crap, that was all of them that were left. What the hell was this lady doing, buying for the entire bunko club?

“Oh, those are my brother’s favorite,” Robbie said, watching with dismay as the counter person wiped them off the board and wrote SOLD OUT next to them.

“Well,” the woman said, snottily, “I’m not giving _you_ any.”

“Don’t worry,” Robbie said. “It’s not like I’m going to _tell him_.”

“I should think not,” she said, and stormed away to pay for her order, like she thought Robbie was going to mug her for a handful of donuts.

“Can I help you?” Daisy asked him. Robbie glanced at the board. There weren’t many choices left. He picked Cake Batter in place of the Oreo ones. They weren’t Gabe’s favorites, but-- ah well. Maybe he’d like the flan ones. Robbie didn’t really care, donuts were donuts, after all.

Robbie placed his order, paid. Took a deep breath. He didn’t really want to tell Gabe that he hadn’t gotten any Oreo donuts, the kid had enough disappointment in his life, and Robbie liked it when it was in his power to do--

“Hey, Robbie, psst,” Daisy said.

Robbie blinked, and went over to her. “Didn’t even know you knew my name,” Robbie said. 

“Oh, yeah, you have it--” she pointed to his chest. “Sometimes, your work shirt. I wasn’t, you know, being a creeper or anything, but you do come in here, a lot.”

“Yeah, my little brother, he really likes your Oreo donuts. Oreo, it’s like his favorite thing, I think. Cookies and cream ice cream, candy bars, and let me tell you, our household has tried every single one of those limited time only flavors.”

“Yeah,” Daisy said. “He’s a sweet kid.”

“Thank you,” Robbie said, like he had anything to do with Gabe being sweet.

“So, uh, here--” and she thrust a little paper bag at him. Robbie blinked, balanced his dozen box against one hip to take it. “I… saw you in line and saved them for you.” She blushed furiously. “For him. You know what I mean.”

“You--” Robbie looked in the bag. Three Oreo donuts were tucked inside.

“Yeah. I guess you can call me the Donut Ninja.”

“Thank you,” Robbie breathed. “That’s so-- what do I owe you?”

“On the house. Here, give me your hand.” 

Robbie juggled around the bag and the box and his wallet that he still hadn’t put back in his pocket as Daisy whipped out a sharpie from her apron pocket. She took his hand and wrote her number down on his palm.

“Call me,” she said. Then, “gotta go!”

Donut Ninja. Heh. “Yeah, okay. I’ll do that,” Robbie told the empty air.


End file.
